


COMA

by CDM



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: It's pri gay, M/M, Oneshot, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wakes up from a short coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COMA

     A young man awakes. He's surrounded by various shades of gray and white. His hand finds its way to his forehead, feeling for something though he knows not what he is feeling for. He had fallen, it seems. Or maybe he had jumped? The memory was quite fuzzy in his head at the moment as well as many others. He stands, wobbly on the new surface. It seems as if he's all alone in this white expanse. He swears he hears familiar whisperings though...he still dismisses it. He goes to walk forward, gasping as he begins to fall. Oh how irony seemed to love him today in the worst of ways. The voices get louder the farther he falls, sounding like shouts as he feels his body flop into something wet. He can't breathe, he can't see, he can barely feel at all now. He feels as if he's drowning, sinking farther and farther into the wet expanse of where ever he happens to be. As he sinks he slowly begins to open his eyes, the vision blurred by water. By the time he manages to see clearly he's amazed at all of the light surrounding him. Playing through his memories all at once like small laptop screens all around him. He realizes that he can hear the voices again, now, as they get louder and louder and louder until his sinking slows to a stop and he lands on bottom of the watery plane around him. And finally, the voices are crystal clear in front of him, overtaking his other senses for a moment. "STOP IT! THROWING WATER ON HIM _ISN'T_ GOING TO HELP ANY!" "SHOOTING STAR, I'M _SCARED_ AND I NEED HIM TO _WAKE UP_. HE'S BEEN SLEEPING FOR OVER A MONTH NOW! WHY CAN'T I ACCESS HIS DREAMS?!" "Bill..." Dipper opens his eyes slowly, the first thing he sees is the all too familiar shade of yellow and the top hat on top of an unusually messy mop of blond hair, his eyes eventually slowly going up and meeting with HIS soft blues and silent tears and heavy panicked breaths. "Dipper?" "Bill?"

     His throat feels hoarse, and he's drenched in water. He's still staring at the human form of the demon in front of him, though. "Bro-bro?" Mabel hands a small cup of water to him, looking at her brother before glancing to Bill and back to her brother. The sudden silence was tension filled. The next thing either human knew, though, was that Bill was suddenly on the floor crying and smiling at the same time. "I'll go call Grunkles Stan and Ford, then," the girl smiles, giving her twin a small peck on the cheek and the demon a pat on the back. It took Bill a while, but he eventually stopped crying, pulling a chair over to the side of the bed and pulling Dipper over to where he could hug the boy. "Pine tree, you had us all so worried. I didn't know what to do when you suddenly fell like that and I just... ** _never_** make me feel such a thing again, Pines, you hear me?" Bill says, snuggling into Dipper's side before lying his head in the boy's lap. Yes, he remembers what happened, now. It had been about four months since Bill had shown up at the Mystery Shack, stuck in a human form. The dream demon had come there for help from the Pines, confused as to why he had woken up in the woods in this form and unable to change back. Searches for the way to return Bill to normal had lost most of their seriousness after the first two months or so...after he had grown used to living with the Pines family and the Pines family had grown used to him living with them. On the day of the accident Dipper and Bill had been playing around in the woods as they searched for something from an old tome they had come across that might help Bill return to normal. On the way to where this item was thought to be the two realized they would have to cross an old bridge above a river that ran through the woods. Although it made them a little nervous, they decided to try it anyways. Half-way across they had stopped worrying, and even continued playing around. Dipper had given Bill a light shove, saying something along the lines of "If the bridge decides to break I'm taking you down with me." They had almost gotten all the way across it when a part of it suddenly gave out, Dipper getting stuck. Bill tried to pull him up, but it gave even more and Dipper had fallen through. After that, Dipper couldn't remember anything else. "I panicked and made you black-out. It used up all the magic I had stored, though," Bill mumbled, his arm wrapping around Dipper's mid-section, "You hit the water pretty hard, though, and I guess that knocked you out for the rest of the time you've been...where-ever your mind went. I couldn't access your dreams where-ever that was; even _after_ I got some magic back." Dipper sighs, petting the dream-demons head. "You'll have to tell me what else happened," the boy coughs, nodding when Bill hands him a new cup of water.

     Bill takes a seat again, watching carefully as Dipper sips from the small paper cup provided in dispensers in every hospital room. Once he's sure Dipper is paying full attention to him, he begins to tell the rest of the story from his point of view. "After you fell, I jumped in after you. Getting back to land was no easy task, you know. We BOTH almost got pulled under the current," Bill sighs, leaning his elbows on the side of the bed. "It took me a good hour and a half at least to drag both of our soaked bodies back to the shack, but as soon as I managed to get the door open we both collapsed right there in the doorway. Shooting Star was the first to find us. She panicked, screamed, and then Stanley came rushing in," Bill plays with a strand of Dipper's hair before continuing on. "The two of them started rushing about, threw a blanket over the both of us, and drove us to the hospital. I was only here for a couple of days- they said I was in shock or something and they needed to keep a close eye on me -you on the other hand....you stayed sleeping for a month and a half, Pine Tree. Shooting Star stayed with the Alpaca a lot during the time, visiting you everyday. Stan said something about needing 'alone time' to 'sort through some things'," Bill stands, hopping up onto the bed with Dipper, continuing to play with his hair. "Everyone has been pretty tense the whole time, waiting for you to wake back up. Hopefully you haven't forgotten anything, although last I got to check everyday of your life is cemented in there pretty well," Bill chuckles, "Although maybe I should take this as an excuse to go poking around your mind, again." "Bill, no, we've talked about the whole 'dragging me into the mindscape' and the 'entering my dreams' thing," Dipper chuckles rather dryly, smiling when he looks over to see his Grunkles and Mabel, along with the rest of his close friends here in Gravity Falls. Heck, even Pacifica had shown up. "What's the occasion, guys? It's been a while since everyone was gathered in one place," He jokes, sighing when he feels Bill plop backwards onto his lap. "Pine Tree, look at this, you worried just about half the town!" "I know, I know...hey guys. I'm alright. And, hey, Bill...it looks like I took you down with me after all, huh?" The demon chuckles dryly from his spot in his human's lap, smacking the boy's leg lightly, "Pine Tree, that's not very funny, you know." "But you laughed." 


End file.
